Hokage ? Non, chef de la racine de ZenSkill
by ZenSkill
Summary: Il était la lumière, il est devenu l'ombre. Il était le héros, il est devenu le traître. Il était Uzumaki Naruto, il est devenu le chef de la racine...
1. Prologue

"Hokage ? Non, chef de la racine" de ZenSkill

Après tants d'épreuves vécues pour protéger des principes auquels il tenait, le voici de nouveau mit de coté, pourquoi ? Tous simplement à cause de lui, lui, la personne qui lui avait volé sa bien aimée, ses amis, sa famille, sa reconnaissance, son rêve... Il était revenus à la fin de la guerre comme si de rien n'était avec les corps des commanditaires de cet guerre que j'avais tué mais biensûr personne ne le savait, il m'a volé mon titre de héros, le titre que j'aurais du avoir si il n'avait pas tous gaché en volant les corps à la fin du combat sur le moment, j'avais crut que s'était parce qu'ils étaient de sa famille maintenant dont il était le seul membre encore en vit. Il avait inventé un scénario pour faire croire à tous le monde de sa victoire contre deux ninjas faisant partis des plus forts de ce monde et bien évidemment tous le monde l'avait crut même Tsunade, même Kakashi, même Iruka et même Sakura. Après que ce jour soit passé, mes soit disant amis ne me parlait et ne me voyait presque plus et vous allez encore me dire pourquoi ? Et je vais vous répondre, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, l'auteur de ce mensonge qui me vallit des surnoms comme "Menteur", "Traître" ou encore "Incapable". Maintenant, 15 ans plus tard, il est devenu l'Ombre du Feu, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, un des plus grands traîtres de Konoha est devenu Hokage ! Quelle ironie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je me suis engagé dans les ANBU pour moins souffrir même si écouter ses ordres ne me plaisait pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout, jusqu'au jour où j'appris par l'un de mes coéquipiers ANBU que le grand Hokage allait se marier avec son ancienne coéquipière, Haruno Sakura sera bientôt Uchiwa Sakura. Soudainement ma rage, ma jalousie, ma colère, ma haine augmenta. Quelques mois plus tard lors de ce mariage, mon chef d'escouade m'a obligé à pointer le bout de mon nez au mariage du Hokage pour le prévenir de quelques problèmes bien évidemment sans intérêts. Je me rappelle de cet honte que j'ai soudainement eu ce jour suite au parole de l'Hokage.

Sasuke : Regarder ! Qui est ici ! Notre chère Naruto est sortit de sa tannière !

Sakura : Tu fais quoi là ? Tu as intérêt à vite dégager avant que je m'énerve !

Naruto : Hokage-sama, il y a quelques problèmes sur les machines du centre de sécurité, devons-nous les désactiver pour ensuite les réparer ?

Sasuke : Oui, vous pouvez. Maintenant part !

Naruto sauta sur une branche d'arbre.

Sasuke : C'est bien petit toutou !

Tous le monde rigola à sa blague et lui, il connut à nouveau deux sentiments, honte et haine. Depuis ce jour, il décida de devenir indépendant de ses actes mais en restant toujours au sein de Konoha pour protéger sa ville natale comme l'avait fait ses parents. Puis soudainement, il pensa à la racine qui avait été disoute à la mort de Danzo tué par lors de la réunion des cinqs kages. Il décida de recréer la racine de la faire vivre comme l'avait fait vivre Danzo de faire les racines de l'arbre qu'est Konoha, des racines éternelles. Il se remit à la recherche de l'ancien QG de la racine pour pouvoir récupérer des parchemins, meubles,... pour un nouveau QG qu'il allait fonder en-dessus de Konoha grâce à son immense réserve de Chakra. C'est décidé demain, il sera le nouveau chef de la racine et il commencera le recrutement !


	2. Chapitre 1

"Hokage ? Non, chef de la racine" de ZenSkill

CHAPITRE 1

Hier, Naruto avait trouvé dans l'ancien QG de la racine des casiers, des lits, des tenues ANBU et des tables comme quoi Tsunade avait bien récupèrer une grande partie du matériel de la racine pour l'ANBU. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublier de passer par l'ancien bureau de Danzo où il trouva à force d'examiner la pièce, un sceau sur le trône de Danzo où il injecta du chakra qui fit apparaître un plan de Konoha avec les passages secrets, les rues, l'intèrieurs des bâtiments officiels avec les sorties de l'ancien QG de l'ANBU racine mais il remarqua en bas du plan, une signature presque illisible mais il réussit finalement à la lire : " Par Kaze ". Naruto partit suite à cette découverte de toute façon, il irait chercher des informations dans la base de donnée du village pour en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux ninja qui apparement devrait être un puissant serviteur de Danzo. Il retourna chez lui pour prendre ces affaires puis partit sur la montagne des Hokages pour commencer la construction du nouveau QG de la racine.

Naruto appliqua un fuinjutsu sur un rocher pour que quand une personne ayant quelques gouttes de son sang de scellé dans le parchemin ça ouvre un passage vers le nouveau QG de la Racine. Donc il scella quelques gouttes de son sang puis il attendit que le parchemin le détecte et donna accès à l'escalier. Naruto pénètra dans son QG pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand chose à part un escalier qui mène à une pièce mais il contait bien y remédier...

Naruto venait de finir de construire le QG, il avait finit en premier les dortoirs puis ensuite les salles d'entraînements avec le matériel qu'il avait acheté dans un magasin ninjas ainsi que la salle de réunion et les bureaux qui serviraient pour tous ce qui était de l'administrations. Naruto avait décidé de ne pas récupèrer des missions données à Konoha qui étaient trop dures pour des Jonins ou Anbu normale. Il avait décidé que grâce à son réseau d'information qu'il avait hérité de Jiraya, il se tiendrait au courant des évenements dans le monde ninja et ferait intervenir ses ninjas si cela pourrait nuire à Konoha ou à la pseudo paix du monde ninja. Cela lui permettrait de être quand même un peu indépendant de Konoha biensûr, Sasuke n'était pas au courant de la reformation de la Racine enfin pour le moment et Naruto ne préférait pas penser au moment où il l'apprendrait. En plus de cela pour l'instant, ses ninjas pourront agir assez librement sans que ça nuisse à Konoha car tous le monde pense que la Racine est dissoute ce qui l'arrange grandement surtout avec la rumeur qui coure comme quoi, il y aurait des anciens adhérents à la cause d'Orochimaru qui seraient entrains de reconstruire Oto. Mais bon avant de s'occuper ça, il devait commencer à recruter mais contrairement à Danzo, il ne souhaite pas que ses ninjas soient dénués d'émotions, il veut que ce soit des personnes qui rejoignent la Racine d'eux-mêmes pour une certaine envie qui biensûr ne doit pas être malattentionée. Du coup, il va quitter Konoha pendant un petit moment pour pouvoir proposer à des personnes de rejoindre l'organisation. Pour ne pas avoir de problème à son retour, il va laisser un clone de sang au cas ou Sasuke ou une autre personne comme Teuchi et Ayame se rendraient compte qu'il n'est plus là.

Au couché du soleil, naruto quitta le QG pour aller manger chez Ichiraku avant son départ. En cours de route, il croisa Kiba avec sa femme et Akamaru en y pensant la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçut Kiba et Akamaru s'était pour le mariage de Sasuke. En même temps, c'est normal car la journée et la nuit, il était généralement en mission Anbu et lorsqu'il rentrait, la nuit venait de tomber. Donc il n'avait pas pour habitude de croiser ces anciens amis et ça le désastibilisa un petit peu. Mais finalement, il passèrent à coté sans un coup d'oeil de Kiba et même Akamaru ne lui avait pas jeter un coup d'oeil. Naruto en arriva à se demander si ces anciens amis savaient qu'il existait toujours. Mais bon, ils devaient se concentrer sur son objectif pour pouvoir reformer la Racine et il ne valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer au risque d'avoir Sasuke dans ces pattes. Naruto continua sa route en direction de chez Ichiraku en pensant aux personnes qu'il pourrait recrutés. Au début, il pensait aider des personnes pour ensuite leur proposer de rejoindre la racine mais il n'a pas assez de temps pour pouvoir faire ça. Donc il essayera surement de recruter des nukenins ayant de bonnes intentions. Même si ils ne sont pas Konoha, il les recrutera quand même car certains nukenins ne refuseraient pas d'appartenir de nouveau à un village et de ne plus être traquer pour le statut de nukenin. Naruto arriva devant l'échoppe de ramen et y pénétra en saluant Teuchi et Ayame qui semblaient l'attendre. Depuis que Naruto était à nouveau considéré comme un moins que rien, il venait tous les soirs à vingt heure manger quelques bols de ramen. Il continuait à aller chez Ichiraku Ramen car ils sont les seuls de nouveau à ne pas le regarde de travers et puis ça lui fesait du bien de parler de temps en temps à des personnes de confiance. Après avoir manger et payer Teuchi, Naruto retourna au QG pour préparer ses affaires et établir une liste des parties du monde ninja dans lesquelles il ira en premier.

Naruto venait de sceller plusieurs objets utiles dont son sabre et des pierres de chakra. Une pierre de chakra est une pierre de couleur émeraude qui permettait de sceller une partie de son chakra pour ensuite le récupèrer lors d'un combat. Cet pierre avait malheuresement un désavantage lorsqu'on scellait trop de chakra à l'intèrieur, elle pesait de plus en plus lourd ce qui pouvait vite devenir embêtant pour un combat. Mais naruto avait appliqué la marque du sunshin no jutsu dessus pour pouvoir là laisser tomber par terre lorsque, le combat commencait et se téléportait vers cet pierre pour pouvoir ensuite l'utiliser.

Après avoir finit de préparer ses affaires, il alla à son bureau pour choisir vers quels lieux, il irait en premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de partir en premier à Suna, ensuite à Kiri, Kumo et Iwa. Et en cours de route, il s'arrêtera dans des auberges pour récolter des informations. Puis si il en a l'occasion, il fera une halte au pays des vagues et à Oto.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il prit une douche. Il prit quelques choses à manger puis il quitta le QG et créa un clone de sang à qui il ordonna de lui transmettre tous ce qui passait dans Konoha. En allant en direction des portes, il s'arrêta dans un magasin pour vêtement ninja. Il entra et salua la vendeuse puis partit en direction du rayon des hommes. Il trouva finalement un pantalon noir, un débardeur noir accompagné d'une cape noir avec une capuche et pour le petit coté Kakashi, il se prit un masque noir. Il alla au comptoir et discuta un peu avec la vendeuse en attendant que la machine finisse de calculer le prix. Après avoir payer, il repartit en direction des portes. Avant de passer les portes, il lança un kunaï de l'autre coté pour se téléporta vers celui-ci. Et il prit la route pour de nouvelles aventures.


	3. Chapitre 2

Mots de l'auteur :

Salut à tous ! Je vous remercie encoure une fois de suivre ma fanfiction. Le chapitre 2 est le premier chapitre du premier arc primaire de la fanfiction car c'est là où il parcourt le monde ninja pour recruter des membres pour la Racine. Donc je suis content d'entamer une nouvelle étape. Je tiens à préciser que la fanfiction est aussi publié sur sous mon pseudo (fmavel38). Il y a eu un léger problème au niveau du Chapitre 1 car la fin est légèrement plus longue sur le chapitre publiée sur car je n'arrive pas à modifier le doc que j'avais mis sur ( Voici le lien pour allez voir le chapitre 1 .fr : ). Donc voila, je vous souhaite à nouveau de prendre du plaisir en lisant ce nouveau chapitre et n'hésites pas à donner des encouragements ou conseils ( ou les deux ^^ ). Allez + !

"Hokage ? Non, chef de la racine" de ZenSkill

Chapitre 2

Naruto venait de quitter Konoha, il y a quelques heures en partant dans la direction de Suna. Il sautait d'arbre en arbre en pensant au problème qu'il pourrait avoir si il ne changerait pas d'apparence.

Pensée de Naruto : Vu que pas mal de personnes me connaissent à Suna, je vais modifier mon apparence. Ah oui, il ne faut pas que j'utilise des techniques qui pourraient révèler mon identité du genre rasengan ou le Sunshin no Jutsu avec les kunaï de mon père. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à repérer un Nukenin assez puissant pour faire partie de l'organisation. Si je continue à ce rythme, j'arriverais à Suna à l'aube.

Naruto se trouvait désormais à environ deux kilomètres des portes du village de Suna et il décida de se stopper pour prendre l'apparence d'un voyageur d'une trentaine d'années. Après avoir effectuer la métamorphose, Naruto termina le bout de route qu'il lui restait jusqu'à Suna en marchant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gardes qui se trouvaient dans les tours. Naruto arriva au niveau des gardes chargés de la surveillance de la porte et se fit arrêté :

Garde : Halte ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous venez à Suna.

Naruto : Je viens pour me reposer et essayer de vendre des armes que je fabrique moi-même dans mon at..

Garde : Oui, c'est bon ! Vous pouvez passer. Bonne journée, monsieur.

Naruto : Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Pensée de Naruto : Surement un Chunin pas très compétent que Gaara a du mettre là car les plus compétents devaient être déjà occupés. La nouvelle génération n'est pas très prometteuse à Suna. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car il aurait pu me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Naruto traversa les rues principales du village de Suna pour finalement trouver dans une petite ruelle, un hôtel qui ne semblait pas trop chère et en même temps, elle n'attirait pas trop l'œil. Il décida donc d'y rentrer pour prendre une chambre pour quelques jours. En rentrant, il aperçu un vieil homme au comptoir et se dirigea vers lui.

Naruto : Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir une chambre pour quelques jours.

Vieil homme : Bonjour jeune homme, vous tombez bien ma dernière chambre vient juste de se libérer. Par compte, je vais vous demander de payer à l'avance.

Naruto : Parfait, je vais payer pour une semaine donc ça me coutera combien ?

Vieil homme : Euh, attendez, je vais chercher une calculette. Vous savez, je me fais vieux.

En attendant que le vieil homme reviennent Naruto observa la pièce et remarqua que de nombreuses photos des voyages du mystérieux homme était exposé. Parmi toutes ces photos, il en remarqua une où se trouvait son senseï Jiraya avec ce vieil homme en version un peu plus jeune. Lorsque la photo a été prise, ils étaient dans un bar pour apparemment une dédicace du livre de son sensei.

Pensée de Naruto : Ero-Sennin a vraiment converti tous les hommes à ses ouvrages pervers !

Vieil homme : C'est bon, je les retrouvais ! Alors ça te feras, 500 Ryôs.

Naruto : D'accord, les voici.

Vieil homme : Merci. Chambre n°7 au premier étage, bonne journée !

Naruto partit vers les escaliers puis il les monta pour ensuite arriver au premier étage où il se mit à la recherche de sa chambre. Après l'avoir trouver, il l'ouvrit puis y rentra en courant dans la direction du lit.

Naruto : Ah ça fait du bien de pouvoir retrouver un matelas !

Il se releva pour fermer la porte puis il partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal vu ça transpiration. Lorsqu'il eu finit de prendre sa douche, il se dépêcha d'aller dormir pour récupérer et ensuite pouvoir terminer au plus vite ce pour quoi il est venu.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla à cause des rayons de soleil et se leva pour s'habiller. Après avoir finit de s'habiller, Naruto sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers, salua le vieil homme puis sortit de l'hôtel pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans un café où il avait justement un rendez-vous avec un de ses informateurs à Suna. Lorsqu'il arriva au café, il alla s'assoir à une table dans un coin de la salle et en attendant son informateur, il commanda un bol de ramen pour bien commencer la journée. D'ailleurs cela étonna un peu le serveur qui n'était pas habitué à servir des ramens à neuf heures du matin.

Exactement au moment où Naruto venait de finir son bol de ramen, un homme vient s'assoir à la table et lança la discussion.

Informateur : Bonjour Naruto, comment vas-tu ?

Naruto : Salut Satsuki, bien et toi ?

Satsuki : Bien. Alors que voulais-tu savoir ?

Naruto : J'aimerais savoir si il y a récemment eu des nouveaux déserteurs à Suna ?

Satsuki : Récemment, il y a eu un vol dans le bureau du Kazekage. Et, je n'en suis pas sûr mais le Kazekage et son frère sont parti eux-mêmes à la poursuite du voleur. Apparemment ça semblait être quelque chose d'important. Donc, je pense que si le voleur a le niveau pour pénétrer Suna, voler quelque chose dans le bureau du Kazekage et en ressortir, il devrait t'intéresser.

Naruto : D'accord, merci Satsuki. Bon, je vais y aller alors à la prochaine et prends soin de toi !

Satsuki : Merci, toi aussi !

Naruto se leva et sera la main à son informateur puis partit en direction de l'hôtel après avoir payer. En arrivant à l'hôtel, Naruto surprit le vieux gérant entrains de lire le paradis du batifolage. Et d'après ça réaction, il n'assumait pas trop. Naruto monta dans sa chambre puis prit ses rouleaux avec du matériel de combat stocké à l'intérieur puis il n'oublia pas de prendre de l'eau car en plein désert, il vaut mieux en avoir sur soit. Et il repartit de l'hôtel en n'oubliant pas de dire au gérant qu'il part quelques jours. Naruto sortit de l'hôtel puis prit la route des portes du village de Suna. Naruto passa les portes du village en prévenant le garde qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours. Il fit deux kilomètres en marchant histoire de ne pas se faire repérer puis il désactiva sa métamorphose et commença à accélérer la marche en direction des montagnes de sable.

Le Kazekage Gaara et son frère Kankuro venaient de retrouver la trace du mystérieux voleur qui s'était apparemment cacher dans une grotte. En attendant, Gaara et Kankuro discutait d'un plan à appliquer pour reprendre le document au voleur.

Kankuro : Alors on fait quoi ? On attend la nuit et on l'attaque ?

Gaara : Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Kankuro : Et c'est quoi ?

Gaara : Tu es d'accord avec moi que nous avons assez de provisions pour tenir 3 jours ?

Kankuro : Ah d'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Gaara : En gros, lui, il n'a pas de provisions donc on va attendre qu'il sorte pour l'attaquer en plus, il sera affaibli.

Kankuro : Je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

Gaara : Même si tu aurais dit non, je l'aurais fait.

Kankuro : Tu dois m'écouter, je suis ton grand-frère !

Gaara : Arrête sinon on va se faire repérer... Et puis, c'est moi qui décide ici, haha !

Kankuro : Rhoo, c'est bon.

Naruto venait d'arriver dans les montagnes de sable, il ressentit grâce au senjutsu trois chakras différents. Parmi les trois, il en identifia deux un appartenait à Gaara et l'autre à Kankuro et il en déduisit que le troisième appartenait au ninja qui avait volé les documents. Naruto se déplaça dans la direction des trois chakras jusqu'à pouvoir voir leurs propriétaires. Il cherchait le nukenin sauf qu'il ne le voyait pas jusqu'au moment où il vit Kankuro fixait la grotte. Naruto utilisa une technique lui permettant de se rendre invisible et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible dans la grotte. Il rentra dans la grotte puis avança jusqu'au nukenin qui semblait être entrains de se préparer pour un éventuel combat. Naruto désactiva sa technique puis se dirigea à une vitesse hors du commun en direction du nukenin pour lui empêchait de crier.

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis là pour te tuer mais je suis là pour t'aider.

Nukenin : mhhhm.. mh !

Naruto : C'est bon, tu peux parler.

Nukenin : Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

Naruto : Tu as bien vu la vitesse à laquelle je suis venu vers toi si, je l'aurais voulu... je t'aurais tuer. Donc pourquoi cet question débile ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un intellectuelle toi.

Nukenin : Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Tu veux que je te tue !

Naruto : Personnellement, je ne pense pas que je dois te craindre. Je suis venu là pour t'aider et je pense que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, je me trompe ?

Nukenin : Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

Naruto : J'aimerais te proposer un marché, si on gagne le combat, je te propose de rejoindre la racine que j'ai moi-même reconstruite. Elle se trouve à Konoha et elle a pour but de protéger Konoha par tous les moyens.

Nukenin : Et je ne vois pas ce que ça me rapporte ?

Naruto : Ben déjà, tu seras sous ma protection donc tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. Tu seras enlever du Bingo-book car tu te feras passer pour un civil habitant à Konoha et en plus de cela, tu pourras avoir une vie quasiment normale.

Nukenin : Bon, j'accepte mais je demande une seule condition. J'aimerais que tu acceptes que je prenne ma fille avec moi.

Naruto : Pas de problème mais elle est où là ?

Nukenin : Elle est dans ma maison qui se trouve dans une ville du pays des vagues.

Naruto : Très bien, nous irons la chercher après avoir régler que compte de ses deux là.

Nukenin : D'accord.

Naruto et le Nukenin se dirigèrent vers la sortie sauf qu'avant de passer la sortie, Naruto utilisa un sceau qui fit apparaître un masque en bois. Après avoir mit son masque, Naruto passa la sortie.

Naruto : Je sais que vous êtes là !

Nukenin : Mais pourquoi tu cries, on aurait pu les prendre par surprise !

Naruto : Qu'elle est l'utilité de faire ça alors qu'ils ont déjà remarquer qu'on était sortie de la grotte. Tu peux me le dire ?

Nukenin : On se connait depuis même pas une heure que tu commences déjà à me donner des envies de meurtre.

Soudainement, Gaara et Kankuro apparurent devant eux avec le sunshin. Après quelques échanges de regard, Gaara engagea la discussion.

Gaara : Donner-moi le document et vous serrez épargner.

Nukenin : On est pas con, on sait très bien que si on te le donne maintenant, tu essayeras quand même de nous tuer après !

Kankuro : Oh non ! Dit moi pas qu'on va devoir les tuer.

Gaara : Si, malheureusement.

Naruto : Vous êtes bien confiant.

Gaara : Normal, on connait notre puissance.

Naruto : Sauf que vous ne connaissez pas celle de vos adversaires. Tu es prêt ?

Nukenin : Plus que prêt pour les démonter ! Haha !

Naruto : Alors c'est partit !


	4. Chapitre 3

**« Hokage ? Non, chef de la racine »** de _ZenSkill_

Chapitre 3

Dans le désert à une centaine de kilomètres de Suna se trouvaient quatre shinobi sur le point de commencer un combat. Quatre shinobi puissant à leur manière… Chacun avaient son propre style de combat qui leurs avaient permis à certains de se faire un nom dans la péninsule ninja. Cependant un de ces shinobi restait au dessus dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit au niveau du Taijutsu, du Fuinjutsu ou du Ninjutsu, il était LE plus fort. Ce shinobi s'était... Uzumaki Naruto.

Soudain, le combat commença. Le quatrière Kazekage entama le combat en envoyant sa technique, **Déferlante de Sables Mouvants,** sur Naruto et le déserteur. Qui bien évidemment esquivèrent.

Déserteur : Franchement, tu croyais nous avoir avec ça ?!

Le déserteur sorti un rouleau, y injecta son chakra puis un sabre en sortit. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, le sabre passa de la couleur du fer au blanc… Un blanc éblouissant.

Déserteur : Tu vas voir qu'il ne faut pas me prendre à la légère !

Gaara : À la place de parler, tu ferais mieux d'agir.

Naruto : Hé, tu te charges du Kazekage ? Tu peux y arriver ?

Déserteur : T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Il n'est pas si fort que ça.

Naruto : Ok, je me charge de Kankuro, le marionnettiste.

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Naruto se déplaça devant Kankuro qui n'eut pas le temps de ramener ses marionnettes pour lui mettre un coup de point. Kankuro fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par la puissance de ce coup.

Naruto : Tu vas perdre. Je suis trop rapide, tu n'arriveras pas à ramener tes marionnettes à temps.

Kankuro : Rhaa… Tais-toi !

Kankuro se jeta sur Naruto puis entama un combat au taijutsu avec l'aide de ses marionnettes. Cependant, Naruto parvenait à parer tous les coups. Kankuro se retira en arrière.

Pensée de Kankuro : Alors là si je suis pas dans la merde ! Il faut que je l'empêche de se déplacer.

Naruto : Alors, tu vas continuer à réfléchir encore longtemps ?

Technique de Kankuro : **Arcanes Noires – Salamandre** **!**

Soudainement apparut une gigantesque marionnette qui plongea sous terre dès son invocation. Puis Kankuro utilisa le Bunshin no Jutsu, puis se lança avec son clone dans un combat au taijutsu.

Kankuro : Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer !

Naruto : J'y peux rien, t'a vu comment tu t'habilles ? On dirait un gothique*.

Kankuro : Mais… !

Le résultat fut le même que le précédent essai cependant le clone de Kankuro explosa à coté de Naruto. Ce qui le projeta vers un arbre. D'un coup, Sanshōuo, la marionnette invoquée par Kankuro, sortit de dessous la terre pour capturer Naruto avant qu'il percute l'arbre. Elle réussit son attaque.

Kankuro : Alors, tu fais moins le malin maintenant ?

Cependant de la fumée commença à s'échapper de la marionnette et Naruto surgit de dessous la terre pour attraper les pieds de Kankuro.

Technique de Naruto : **DOTON - Technique de la décapitation fatale !**

Kankuro : Noon !

Naruto : Alors… Tu disais quoi déjà ?

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

Naruto: Je vais te sceller et j'espère pour toi que quelqu'un te retrouvera si mon coéquipier tue Gaara.

Kankuro : C'est le Kazekage ! Tu crois qu'un simple déserteur peut le tuer ?!

Naruto : Et ben, on verra bien. Enfin toi, tu le sauras si quelqu'un te retrouve car tu seras dans le rouleau en attendant.

Naruto s'éloigna de quelques mètres puis commença à dessiner un fuinjutsu sur le rouleau. Après avoir fini, il se dirigea en direction de Kankuro et il le scella dans le rouleau.

Du coté de Gaara et du déserteur, les deux shinobi se fixaient depuis plusieurs secondes pour essayer de trouver une faille chez l'adversaire. Le déserteur commença à perdre patience et se lança à toute vitesse en direction du Kazekage. Le sabre était tellement blanc qu'il éblouissait Gaara. Le déserteur profita d'un moment d'inattention du Kazekage pour lui faire une petite entaille. Soudainement, l'entaille se mit à briller de la même couleur que le sabre. Le sang ne coulait pas. Cependant Gaara s'écroula par terre en hurlant de douleur.

Déserteur : Ce sabre est unique. Une entaille suffit pour anéantir un adversaire. La lumière sera tellement intense que tes organes brûleront.

Gaara : Raah ! Mhm… Qu-qui est-tu ?!

Déserteur : Je suis le huitième maître épéiste de Kiri. Celui que personne ne connaît, celui qui était le plus fort. Tellement fort au Kenjutsu que je fus obligé de fuir à cause de l'ancien Mizukage avant qu'on annonce officiellement que j'étais le huitième maître épéiste.

Gaara : Mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Déserteur : Parce que tu me l'as demandé, abruti ! La mort est entrains de te monter à la tête.

Gaara : Je vais donc mourir ici… Avant même de fonder une famille et de m'excuser auprès de Naruto. Le village sera encore plus affaibli… Je suis vraiment désolé tout le monde.

Le déserteur commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Naruto mais avant de partir il chuchota quelque chose au moment où Gaara allait fermer les yeux.

Déserteur : En faîte, tu vas pas mourir. Tu vas juste dormir pendant plusieurs jours. À la prochaine !

Après que Gaara se soit endormi à cause de cette blessure, le déserteur se dirigea en direction de Naruto qui l'attendait sur un rocher alors qu'il était entrains de fumer une cigarette.

Naruto : Tu l'as tué ?

Déserteur : Non, il s'est endormi. Bon, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Naruto : J'aimerais bien savoir ton nom.

Déserteur : Ah… Je m'appelle Koma et je suis… (Il répète ce qu'il vient de dire à Gaara)

Naruto : Tu sais que Gaara va te rechercher après ça ?

Koma : Oui sauf que je serais d'après toi protégé par Konoha donc c'est bon !

Naruto : Je me demande si on t'a vraiment entraîner à être ninja.

Koma : Euh… Je n'ai pas reçu de formation de ninja, je fus formé comme un épéiste donc je ne connais que le Kenjutsu.

Naruto : Oh c'est pas possible… Il va au moins falloir que je t'apprenne les bases. On verra ça pendant le voyage.

Koma : Ok alors c'est parti, direction le pays des vagues !

Naruto : Youpi.

Et c'est ainsi que Koma et Naruto partirent en direction du pays des vagues en laissant Gaara et Kankuro vaincu.

Après être passé par Ame et Hi no Kuni, ils arrivèrent enfin à la ville de pêcheur qui leur permettrait de passer à Nami no Kuni, le pays des vagues. Naruto et Koma se dirigeaient dans la direction du port pour essayer de trouver un passeur.

Naruto : Pff… Si tu avais été un ninja, on aurait pas été obligé de se prendre un bateau pour passer.

Koma : Et pourquoi tu me portes pas alors ?

Naruto : T'es sérieux ?! Tu t'es déjà senti ?

Koma : Comment ça ?! Je pue pas !

Naruto : Et ben, tu dois vraiment avoir le nez bien bouché…

Koma : Espèce de… Blond !

Naruto : Oh non pas ça ! La pire insulte au monde !

Koma : Pu… Allez, on va le chercher ce bateau au lieu de parler !

Naruto : Oh ! T'es entrains de rager ?! Le rageur !

Koma : Putain ! Mais tu sais que faire chier les gens, toi !

Naruto : Je pleure…

Nos deux ninja continuèrent de discuter de façon totalement mature en se dirigeant vers un stand pour acheter des tickets pour aller à Nami no Kuni. Après avoir acheté les deux tickets et demander l'heure de départ, ils partirent boire quelques bières à l'auberge du village.

– Quelques heures, plus tard –

Sur une grande étendue d'eau entourée de brouillard se trouvait un bateau, ce bateau était magnifique. Il était composé d'un bois d'une qualité et d'une beauté exceptionnelle, avec de grandes voiles blanches,…

Koma : Mais c'est quoi cet épave ?! Il est troué de partout !

Naruto : J'ai pas trouvé mieux. Si ça te va pas, tu as cas descendre du bateau et marcher sur l'eau tel un ninja.

Koma : T'es lourd avec tes réflexes sur le fait que je ne sache pas maîtriser le chakra !

Naruto : Tais-toi, on arrive.

Le brouillard se trouvant depuis quelques heures autour du bateau commença à se dissiper. Le bateau se dirigeait dans le port d'un village. Nami no Kuni allait mieux depuis la mort de Gato, le commerce permettait aux habitants de ce pays de vivre d'une façon assez correct. Et le sourire était revenu sur le visage des habitants.

Naruto : Bon, elle se trouve où ta maison ?

Koma : Elle est à quelques minutes de ce village dans la forêt.

Naruto : Bon, on rentre chez toi et on part à Konoha avec ta fille le lendemain.

Koma : Ok, on sera hébergé où ?

Naruto : Le QG de la racine dispose d'infrastructure pour héberger nos membres après rien ne t'empêche de prendre un appartement ou une maison dans le village.

Koma : D'accord, je verrais ça quand on serra là-bas.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Koma et de sa fille. Koma pressa le pas tellement qu'il était impatient de revoir sa fille sauf que quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un homme torse-nu extrêmement musclé qui était entrains de lire un magazine sur son canapé.

Koma : Mais t'es qui toi ?! Où est Shina ?!

: C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser cette question, vous vous trouvez chez moi.

Koma : Tais-toi ! Ou est Shina ?!

: Qu'avez-vous contre ma fiancée ?

Koma : Ma-Ma… FIANCÉE ?!

Et c'est ainsi que Koma s'évanouit sous le choque de la nouvelle.

_Mais où se trouvait Shina ? Et comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
